Castillos de hielo
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: Elsa, famosa y hábil escultora de hielo trabaja en una agencia de eventos donde sus servicios son ofrecidos. Anna planea una boda que sólo admitirá sea perfecta, para ello ha escuchado que cierta rubia es la indicada para sus propósitos. Elsa no podrá evitar enamorarse de la novia. Femslash. ElsaxAnna. Universo Alterno.


**El universo de Frozen no me pertenece, sólo he tomado a sus personajes para mis perversos fines.**

* * *

><p><strong>❅❅❅❄❄ CASTILLOS DE HIELO ❅❅❅❄❄<strong>

La primera vez que la vio su pecho se estremeció, al grado de que creyó su corazón había dejado de latir, esto le provocó uno de los ataques ansiosos que solía tener a menudo. Después de recuperar su respiración normal el corazón seguía desbocado, su pulso lo sentía en las sienes, aquella mujer pelirroja que reía con la recepcionista la había dejado, literalmente, sin aliento. Elsa tenía todavía la bolsa de papel en la mano que utilizaba cuando hiperventilaba en el momento que su jefa le presentó a aquella radiante chica.

-Ella es Elsa Frost, una de nuestras mejores escultoras.-Dijo la mujer regordeta y de expresión agradable.-¡Qué va! Elsa es la mejor que tenemos en la agencia, cómo pudiste notar en el catálogo, los trabajos por los que has preguntado son de ella.

-Mucho gusto.-Saludó la rubia intentando mantener el control de su voz.-Yo soy…

-¡Perfecta!.-Gritó con alegría la pelirroja.-Yo soy Anna, Bulda tenía razón. Eres simplemente perfecta para esto.-Hablaba con mucha emoción y sonreía sin flaquear.-Verás… estoy preparando una ceremonia, algo íntimo pero quiero que sea especial y he pensado que una escultura de hielo o dos vendrían excelente para la ocasión.

-¡Elsa es la mejor elección!.-Exclamó Bulda igualmente conmocionada, las dos mujeres tenían una personalidad en apariencia semejante, no desdibujaban su sonrisa por ningún motivo.

-¿Dónde firmo?.-Preguntó Anna poniendo sus palmas juntas mirando a Elsa fascinada, parecía que le estaba salvando la vida.

-Sígame por favor.-Su jefa caminó hacia la oficina de contratos, Elsa suspiró mientras la veía alejarse, miró la bolsa entre sus manos y la guardó debajo de sus bocetos, tomó el lápiz amarillo que gustaba de morder ocasionalmente cuando se quedaba sin ideas y antes de trazar una línea faltante levantó la mirada, Anna la seguía viendo con aquellos impresionantes ojos azules, sólo así pudo apreciar su piel blanca, ligeramente tostada y las pecas juguetonas, se miraron fijamente unos instantes hasta que Elsa parpadeó.

-La oficina está allá, Bulda ya se ha ido.- Formuló con la voz nerviosa.

-¿Oficina?.-Repitió con un poco de confusión.-¡Si! El contrato, cierto. Lo siento. Es que me han impresionado lo que haces… con el hielo… son tan complejas… Pero complejas en un buen sentido. No complejo como aburrido o algo.-Anna hablaba muy rápido y con atropello.-Perdón, es que estoy tan emocionada, me encantará tenerte en la ceremonia.

La rubia guardó silencio sin saber que decir sentía el rojo de sus mejillas formarse.

-En fin, soy Anna, mucho gusto.-Le tendió la mano y después la retiró con premura.-Ya me había presentado ¿Cierto? Lo siento, soy un poco distraída.-Elsa observó con total atención los movimientos que hacía, movía las manos con soltura y no guardaba risa alguna, su voz era melodiosa.-¿Dónde queda la oficina?

Elsa tensa señaló con su brazo derecho hacia esa misma dirección y no lo bajo después de unos segundos cuando la joven le habló todavía mirándola.

-Disculpa es que… tengo la corazonada que seremos un gran equipo. No sabes cuánto te agradezco.-La cara de Anna tenía un gesto suave, suspiró y caminó con paso decidido. Elsa la miró expectante, la pelirroja había tomado el camino equivocado, no tardó en darse cuenta y tomar el correcto no sin antes despedirse de ella por segunda ocasión.

Elsa estaba sin aliento otra vez.

* * *

><p>-Olaf. ¿Podrías pasarme el cincel nuevo?.-Elsa sopló un mechón platinado que se había despeinado a causa de sus movimientos bruscos, tallaba el hielo con rapidez y maestría. Un joven de apariencia relajada e inocente se apresuró a ayudar a su hermana, tenía la piel blanca y el cabello más claro que el de ella, sus facciones juguetonas le hacían verse aún infantil.<p>

-Siempre has sido perfeccionista pero esto te sobrepasa.-Le dijo con una sonrisa, Elsa lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

-Tiene que ser perfecto.

-Pero sabes que haces buenos trabajos, que eres la mejor… ¿Esto es por el trabajo o por cierta muchacha pelirroja?

-¿Qué?.-Inquirió Elsa un poco confusa en apariencia.

-Muchacha.-Repitió su hermano.- Anna. Es encantadora y es pelirroja.-Olaf había tenido oportunidad de hablar con la mujer en cuestión, detallaron algunos conceptos del contraro así como las especificaciones generales del evento.

-No seas ridículo. Ya sabes que no mezclo negocios con el placer personal.-Reprochó mientras seguía detallando el hielo bajo sus manos.-No quiero fallas, es todo.-Olaf soltó su risa acostumbrada.-Además, esto es una boda.

-¿Y qué con ello?.-Olaf alzó los hombros minimizando ese hecho que le era obvio a Elsa.

-¿Cómo que qué con ello? No tengo porque explicar… ¡Dios! Olaf... Un momento... ¿Qué hora es?.- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, debía verse con su clienta para afinar los detalles. –Hablaremos más al rato acerca de tus preceptos morales.-Dijo amenazadoramente mientras se vestía una chaqueta distraída, su hermano la miró con extrañeza y volvió a reír. 

* * *

><p>Dos horas.<p>

Ciento veinte minutos.

Incontables segundos de una compañía que disfrutaba, Anna era una mujer decidida, inteligente, distraída sí pero muy sagaz, la comida era una delicia, el clima maravilloso, todo parecía una ensoñación, sin embargo no lo era.

-Y después regresar de París fue algo triste, pero había aprendido tanto. ¿Sabes? No me suelo arrepentir de nada… pero me arrepiento no haber traído más baguettes, son tan diferentes los que venden aquí.

Elsa rio de nueva cuenta, Anna tenía una habilidad innata de arrebatar el buen humor a la gente, se sentía desfallecer.

-No hubiera vuelto de no ser por Hans.-Con esa frase natural, el halo ilusorio desapareció, Elsa se revolvió incómoda en su silla, sostenía la servilleta en las manos con fuerza.-Pero todo paso tan rápido, la ceremonia… No había cabida a la duda, no puedes cerrarle la puerta a la felicidad.

-Parecen muy unidos.-Atinó a decir, sentía su corazón embestir su pecho.

-Lo somos.-Recibió como respuesta casi inmediata, Anna se llevó la copa a los labios después de sonreír.

-Será una buena boda.-Murmuró la rubia, el sudor en sus dedos la alertó sobremanera.

-Eso es seguro.-Exclamó Anna con emoción.-Contigo, tus trabajos, será perfecto. Te agradezco tanto. No me cansaría de repetirlo. Planear algo así da dolores de cabeza, la cena, las invitaciones, el vestido…

-Yo…-Dijo Elsa, las palabras se aferraban a no salir, se llevó la mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta y cogió el teléfono móvil que le habría regalado su hermano en el pasado cumpleaños.-Disculpa.

Caminó entre las mesas de largos manteles del restaurant, se excusó cuando chocaba con algún comensal o un mesero con prisa. Cerró la puerta del tocador y se miró al espejo, notó sus mejillas coloreadas, la sensación de asfixia así como el rápido latir de su corazón provocaron en ella la típica reacción de siempre, había olvidado sin embargo, la bolsa de papel café que usaba para ayudar a pasar aquellos ataques ansiosos.

Siempre había sido nerviosa, pero había algo diferente, el dolor emocional se extendía en ella.  
>Estaba decepcionada.<p>

Y no podía hacer nada más, sus padres murieron hacía ya algunos años, pero ella no podía quitar de sí esas secuelas, todo sería peor si Olaf no le apoyara tanto, sería peor todo aquel dolor si no tuviera su trabajo que efectuaba con tanta pasión.

Elsa ya se había secado las lágrimas de los ojos cuando salió del baño.

Anna la miraba expectante cuando se percató que estaba parada frente ella, quiso decir algo pero Elsa se adelantó.

-Lo siento, el trabajo.-Se limitó a informar.-Me ha causado mucho gusto haber concretado los por menores de las esculturas, aseguro que estas serán del agrado de todos. Un placer.-Sin decir nada más dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Anna pensativa deslizaba sus dedos sobre los bordes de la copa, suspiró cuando un mesero bien parecido le informó que aquella chica rubia había pagado la salió del restaurant con las manos en los bolsillos, exhalaba el aire a bocanadas visiblemente cálidas a causa de la temperatura, se sentía fría.

Gélida, como las esculturas que tanto amaba. 

* * *

><p>El día de la boda tan esperada transcurría como se había planeado.<br>Elsa observó satisfecha el castillo de hielo que estaba en la entrada principal, miró con el mismo sentimiento el cisne que adornaba la mesa de bocadillos, la fuente de hielo, réplica pequeña del castillo principal también la colmaba de tranquilidad.

-Siempre has sido buena.-Escuchó decir a Olaf.-Pero te has superado con creces.-Su hermano se paró a su lado, en su plato tenía algunos pastelillos salados, quedaban los restos de una ensalada, como era costumbre las zanahorias no las había comido.

-Ya sabes que soy un poco…-Empezó a musitar Elsa, peinó el mechón siempre rebelde sin resultado.-Perfeccionista.

-Claro.-Río Olaf, estaba sorprendido por la calidad del trabajo, apenas un mes antes su hermana esculpió un bonito cupido y un elegante delfín pero no eran comparables.-Es momento de descansar…¡Oh! ¿Has visto a la novia?.-Preguntó Olaf emocionado.-Su vestido es tan hermoso y el velo parece tan suave que quisiera tocarlo.

-Hermano.-Interrumpió Elsa.-No te metas en problemas.-Su tono denotaba un tono burlesco, la verdad lejana era que no quería escuchar acerca de Anna, ella no la había visto, desde temprano trabajó en aquellas hermosas creaciones que instantes antes contemplaba, los novios apenas habrían llegado junto con los demás invitados.

-De cualquier manera, Elsa. Ve y come algo. Te desmayarás en cualquier momento.-Dijo preocupado.-Sé que no te importa si te digo que te hace mal pero piensa que es malo para el negocio la posibilidad de que te desmayes en medio de una fiesta.-Olaf estaba siendo sincero pero provocó una risa discreta de la rubia.

-¡Tienes razón!.-Su hermana todavía reía un poco.-Lo haré, si me permites…-Elsa se dispuso a dirigir sus pasos a la mesa para probar bocado.

-¡Ah! Anna te estaba buscando. Estaba por…-Olaf miro alrededor, la rubia se detuvo en seco y poso su vista sobre la alfombra aterciopelada del salón.-La última vez la vi en… ¡Oh!.-Gritó con severa sorpresa.

Un pequeño estruendo interrumpió la velada, todos miraron el lugar del que provenía, Elsa identificó al momento que había ocurrido. El sonido del hielo al romperse lo conocía perfectamente, sin decir más reanudo el camino hacia el cisne, alguien había golpeado la mesa provocando que el bloque helado cayera. Miró con los labios fruncidos los restos de aquel cisne, el cuello era trozos pequeños y el cuerpo apenas fragmentos más grandes.

-Lo siento.-Anna en el suelo la veía con una aflicción indescriptible, Elsa anonadada no formulaba algo entendible con su voz.-Lo siento en serio, ¡Elsa! Es que…

-Está bien.-Dijo la escultora con la sonrisa más radiante que pudo, el dolor en el pecho era reprimido, sepultado bajo mantos de indiferencia. La rubia le tendió la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Siempre he sido un poco torpe.-Anna no le dirigía la mirada ahora, intentaba ocultar su rostro.-De acuerdo… quizá soy muy torpe. Elsa…-La intentó mirar pero no volteaba completamente.-Lo lamento.

-Tranquila, es un día especial, sería tonto enojarme con…-"_La novia"_ era como pensaba terminar la frase, empero se detuvo al contemplar la cara enrojecida de la pelirroja, sus manos nerviosas se movían plegando su vestido corto.

-Su atención por favor.-El característico tintineo del cristal al ser golpeado con una cuchara llamó la atención de los presentes como lo hubiese hecho el despiste de Anna.-Quiero agradecer a todos por venir.-El hombre que hablaba, alto, de porte magnífico, su traje blanco le hacía parecer un príncipe encantador, el cabello ligeramente largo y pelirrojo ondeaba con los movimientos de su cuerpo, sus largas patillas enmarcaban un rostro afilado. Elsa supo de inmediato que quien hablaba era el novio, Hans.-Esta ceremonia no sería lo mismo sin ustedes. No me alcanzan las palabras para hacerles saber cuánto importa este día para mí, hoy, uno mi vida a la mujer más encantadora, amorosa, inteligente y madura que haya conocido.-Elsa sintió el ardor familiar en el pecho, su respiración rápida la estresaba, sin evitarlo miró a Anna que veía con un semblante comprensivo a Hans.-Mucho de esto no sería posible sin una organización monumental, agradezco principalmente a mi hermana, Anna, sin ella esto habría sido un completo desastre.-Elsa se quedó pasmada.- Has sido mi mayor apoyo durante estos años, hemos pasado tiempos difíciles, ahora tú, sigues a mi lado en estos momentos esenciales para mí.-De repente la rubia hilo cada acontecimiento pasado, se reprendió por haber sido tan poco perceptiva, desde un principio la boda no era de Anna, incluso su hermano menor lo sabía, Elsa vio como una mujer tomaba la mano de Hans, como Olaf había dicho su vestido blanco era hermoso, Hans la miró con una pasión latente, se aclaró la garganta.-Espero, mi querida hermana, tú encuentres a la persona perfecta como yo lo he hecho.

La ovación estalló en júbilo, los novios se veían inmensamente felices, Elsa seguía en un estado de sopor, sintió calidez en su mano, Anna con la cara enrojecida todavía, le había asido con trémula fuerza. Como su hermano había exclamado momentos antes también esperaba encontrar a aquella persona perfecta para ella. Estrecho el espacio entre las dos con un poco de duda, sintió el cuerpo de la rubia tensarse un poco y entonces supo que ella ya la había encontrado. 

* * *

><p><strong>NDA: Pues... ¡Es todo! Espero les haya gustado este One shot.<strong>  
><strong>Para los entendidos que siguen un Elsanna mucho con más capítulos pido que no desesperen. Habrá actualización pronto, y hay muchas más historias de estas dos.<strong>

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
